


The Talk

by 9eleanorsometimeswrites9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9eleanorsometimeswrites9/pseuds/9eleanorsometimeswrites9
Summary: Grant wants to have a mature conversation with Skye before they have sex for the first time.Get ready for a lot of smut with a lot of fluff.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth ever fanfic, please be nice!

Skye was kind of miffed. Don’t get her wrong, all of this relationship stuff is incredible and she is over the moon kissing Grant but… Is there a reason they haven’t done anything more? Was she doing anything wrong? 

Every time Skye makes a move to up their extremely hot makeout sessions into something more age appropriate, Ward smoothly shuts her down. The circumstances were never good enough for him. They were either too drunk or too hyped from a mission or too emotional or whatever dumb good-guy rules he feels the need to stick to.

It was making Skye feel insecure. Does he not like her that way? I mean, _look_ at her, he probably couldn’t do better. And yet he hasn’t even tried to take off her shirt.

Was he secretly gay? Or asexual? Why hasn’t he tried to get in her pants?

“Everything okay over there?” Speak of the fucking devil.

She looked at him. He always looks at her like he immediately understands everything going through her mind and every time she is equally annoyed and relieved. He was reading a book, per usual, sitting on her bunk across from her. 

Instead of answering, She just raised her arms out, evidently inviting him to come cuddle with her. Happily, Grant put down his book and crawled over and hugged her from behind. The team was all preoccupied for the day so you’d _think_ it would be the perfect time to get it on but of course he’d be perfectly content with not being currently naked. 

Skye groaned into his shirt.

“Whyyy haven’t we fucked yetttttt.” He laughed, probably because she sounded like some weird toddler.

“Because,” She felt the vibrations through his chest, “I want to have a mature sober conversation about sex before we do anything.”

“You really suck the fun out of everything, ya know?” 

He chuckled.

“So I’ve been told.” 

Because he didn’t continue talking and instead just pulled her closer (Was he smelling her hair?), Skye sighed and continued.

“What did you want to discuss?” She felt a small smile against her scalp. 

She hated him. She could totally see herself fall in love with him in the way she never thought she deserved. He sucked.

“Well, I’ve never been in a relationship before,” Grant began, “I’m used to one night stands and I would like for sex to… matter when we have it.”

She nodded, unable to form her thoughts out loud. She really likes him and wants to date him but it always catches her off guard how emotionally intimate he is. 

“How can I help it matter more?” She asked quietly. 

“I don’t really think it's something you can do.” He laughed, “I just want to make sure we are on the same page about things.”

Okay, that was reasonable.

“Like what?” She finally made eye contact with him.

“Like… I would like to know how you feel about considering yourself my girlfriend?”

“I _am_ your girlfriend.”

“We’ve never explicitly said we were together.” Grant argued.

“Grant we’ve literally made out with each other while crying, we cuddle frequently, and you make me breakfast. We are together. If any girl ever flirts with you I will claw her eyes out.”

That got him to smile.

“Okay,” She wonders if he knows he’s got this sort of dopey grin on his face, “So I guess I am your boyfriend.”

She wonders when she suddenly copied his expression.

“I guess you are. What else?” This was no longer awkward.

In fact, this was very nice.

“I have condoms, but I wanted to know the last time you’ve been tested for an STD.” 

Way to ruin an emotional moment, he was such a dumbass.

“Simmons ran one on me as I got my first physical from her so just over half a year but I haven’t slept with someone since then so we are all good.” He nodded, “And we don’t really need to worry about condoms, I’ve been on birth control since I was fourteen.”

Honestly, he didn’t want to know.

“Okay, great. Well I was tested roughly three months ago. And, great, okay cool, we are all good on that part.”

Grant propped her up so Skye was at his eye level and she thought finally he was making a move before he spoke again.

“One last thing, and then I swear we can do anything you’d like to. But, and please answer this honestly, are you happy with me?”

That’s what he was worrying about? She was going to find any human who ever made him think he was anything less than amazing and kick their ass.

“Oh, Grant.” She whispered, “I’ve genuinely never been happier. This relationship, you and me, us being together, it’s one of the best things that’s happened to me.”

 

“Wow, you really want to have sex, don’t you?” She smacked his chest as he laughed at her.

“Grant! I’m trying to do that emotional thing you like to do how fucking dare y-” He kissed her, shifting them so he was above her.

No. He wasn’t allowed to do that. He wasn’t allowed to be on top for the first time they have sex. Not after forcing her to wait all this time.

“Lay. On. Your. Back.” She said in between kisses. “Now.”

Grant listened. Skye took his face in both hands and gave him a proper kiss. One hand grabbing his jaw, the other grabbing at his hair. He started to make these delicious sounds as she forced her tongue into his mouth. He started to suck on it and intertwine it with his own. One of his hands found its way onto her ass. 

He tried to sit up and pull her onto his lap but Skye shoved him back down again.

He looked at her, his eyes all blown out, staring at her like she was already naked. She grabbed his shirt that was tucked in because _of course_ it is. And forcefully shoved it over his head.

Skye just kind of assumed that Grant likes it rough and it was apparently was a lucky guess by how he was cursing. For good measure, she raked her nails down his chest after his shirt was off.

“Ugh, please do that again.” She heard him groan.

Enthusiastically, she scratched up his crafted abdominals before latching onto his nipples, pinching them in a way that she hoped hurt _just_ enough to cause pleaser.

“Skye,” Grant’s voice was breathless, “I need to eat you out.” 

She looked at him. He was already trying to take off her shirt. 

“Fuck. I want you so badly.” He said against her lips as she kissed him again.

He froze, probably realizing she took off her bra. She broke away and watch how his eyes watched hers before slowly moving to her boobs. 

To him, it was like staring directly at the sun.

“You’re so hot what the fuck.” He breathed out before reaching out and taking two handfuls of what had to be his holy grail.

He managed to get a nipple into his mouth and suck on it when he heard a high pitched, 

“Oh! Finally!” 

“Baby,” He pleaded, not knowing where the nickname came from, “Please let me be on top just for a little bit. I need to eat you out. Please.”

“You don’t need to be on top to do that.” She sat on his thighs, pulling down her pants and underwear.

Grant loved this. Something about caring about her and letting her use him was probably the greatest thing in the entire world. He couldn’t imagine himself ever having sex with someone else ever again. 

Skye slid back up his body before positioning herself above his face. She hesitated so he pulled her flush against him. 

“Yes, Ward _just_ like that.”

He started by running his tongue up and down her slit, being able to finally taste her. He couldn't resist from fucking up into her with his tongue. He felt her thighs clench against him. He used his thumbs to spread her apart so he could give her clitoris the attention it deserved. He started to alternate between sucking on it and moving it in circles with his tongues and lips.

By the sounds he heard from her, he assumed that she was enjoying it.

Along with that, he stuck two fingers inside her. He curled his fingers and pressed them towards himself inside her. Grant quickly found the spongy-type button, her loud moans confirmed that he found her g spot.

It was all so much for Skye. She found out that if she pulled on his hair, he would moan into her, intensifying the sensations. Out of nowhere she just.

Snapped.

Grant didn’t hear her orgasm. It was more like he felt it. Out of nowhere, her thighs clamped on his cheekbones, she started to vibrate against him and move more erratically. While he was disappointed she didn’t scream or anything, he did hear a groan coming straight from the back of her throat. And that was enough to convince him that this was the greatest moment of his life.

Suddenly, she shoved him away from her (probably from sensitivity) and Grant couldn’t help the shit eating grin on his face. He caused that. He was the reason she had wild eyes and was breathing heavily.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Her face was red.

“Like what?” He pressed, quite aware that if he bragged too much he would be having a serious case of blue balls.

“We are going to do that again and again,” She said shamelessly, “But first, I need you to be inside of me.”

 

He forgot all about teasing her. A small whine escaped Grant’s throat. It was almost difficult to get the waistband of his underwear off of him because of how erect his dick was. Skye shoved him back down again (He found himself liking that a lot) and pulled his underwear off herself.

She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling once she saw him naked.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long.” Skye admitted.

“Believe me, you have no idea.”

Grant kissed her again and he tried not to cry tears of happiness as she finally slid, ever so slowly, sheathing him inside her. They both gasped and Grant found his eyes home once they met hers. This was meant to happen.

Skye started to move. It felt amazing. Grant was long enough to reach every spot she needed him too and she couldn’t help but absolutely love the eye contact and mutual pleasure. She can hear the small sounds he was making and she could feel how he felt towards her. She felt the same way. This was meant to happen.

Grant started to quicken the pace and she was right there with him. This was meant to happen. 

“You’re amazing,” He said, still making eye contact, “You’re everything I’ve ever needed.”

 

Skye stared back, smiling. She could see from this close that he had freckles. She didn’t know he had freckles. She didn’t know he liked to have intimate sex. She didn’t know he liked emotions.

Before she came she could only say one thing to him,

“This was meant to happen,”

 

And then she fell apart for the second time, but not the last time, that night.


End file.
